An Unlikely Union
by Butterfly Thoughts
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's relationship takes an unexpected turn. Can the they and the companions deal? R&R Please! Yaoi! SesshyInu Posibly other pairings in later Chapters. I own nothing but the posible OC's you find.


An Unlikely Union

By: Butterfly Thoughts

Part One:

Inuyasha sat alone in the forest. He was leaning against the tree that he was pinned to for half a century. Whenever he needed to think, he would come here, and right now, there was plenty on his mind to think through. He had recently joined forces with his older brother, Sesshoumaru. He was still confused over the fact that, after all the long years of animosity between him and his brother, Sesshoumaru wanted to put their differences aside. He actually wanted to forge a relationship with Inuyasha. All he could remember wishing for from the time he had been a child was to have a relationship with his older brother, and now that he was an adult that had not changed. Sesshoumaru had always been the one who had disliked him and started all the fights between them. That was why he was at his tree right now; he was trying to figure out why his brother had had such a drastic change of heart all of the sudden. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he noted that what few birds had been around singing had suddenly stopped. The forest was so quiet now that it was unsettling. There was absolutely no sound around him. His body tensed as he felt a demonic aura closing in on him. He was ready to strike as the demon appeared. He instantly froze as he seen it was his brother. "You jerk; sneaking up on me like that is a good way to get hurt."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. "Sorry brother, I did not mean to ruffle your fur. I was merely curious as to where you went off to, so I came looking for you." Sesshoumaru walked up and sat beside his younger brother. "You come here quite often," he remarked aloud. "So there for, it was easy to find you." He then fell silent, contemplating his little brother. Why had he spent so long terrorizing the Halfling? He was actually a sweet person once you took the effort to get to know him. He was an extremely strong ally as well. He watched Inuyasha and his conduct. He could tell that he was a bit tense around him still. He supposed that it was only natural after all the long years of trying to kill him and to steal the Tetsusiga from him. He let his tail fall from his shoulder and lay curled about him lazily. He laxed his shoulders and slouched a bit. "There is no need to be so tense, brother. Here, come here," he said with a slight sigh. He tugged Inuyasha in front of him and began to massage his neck and shoulders.

The sudden movement Sesshoumaru made startled Inuyasha. As he was brought to rest before his brother, he tensed even further. When he felt Sesshoumaru rubbing his neck and shoulders, though, he instantly melted. He let out a soft sigh and relaxed under his brother's hands. As he felt Sesshoumaru work his way down his back he moaned. "Damn that feels amazing, Sesshi. Where did you learn to give such good massages?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at the compliment. "I am glad you are enjoying it," he said as he continued to rub his brother's stiff muscles. "You must remember that I was around the fifty years you were sealed to this stupid tree, brother. One can learn a lot in that amount of time," Sesshoumaru replied as he continued to work on the knotted muscles of his brother's neck, shoulders, and back. "You really need to learn how to take better care of yourself, Inuyasha. You are one big knot, which cannot be healthy." Sesshoumaru continued his work, feeling the tension fleeing his sibling in the process. Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha let out a small gasp as he came to his lower back and instantly stopped. "I am sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked in a worried tone. He had witnessed his younger brother take a hard impact to his lower back a few days earlier and he was afraid that he was still hurting from the injury and he had caused even further discomfort.

Inuyasha's face flushed slightly at the stir of feelings he suddenly felt. "No, you didn't hurt me. I have already healed completely from the hit I took. It's just, well, my lower back, it…it's a sensitive area for me," he answered, hanging his head, embaraced that he had grown half hard from the touch.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I see…" he replied. He made a mental note of the spots he had touched and the reaction his brother gave in result. "It is not anything to be embaraced about, Inuyasha. I have spots like that as well. Mine, although, are on my sides at the hips," he replied as he traced a light touch over his brother's hips and added; "Just here." He gave a slight chuckle and then added; "If you run your fingers over them in the least way I get a raging hard on that refuses to go away until it is nursed." He returned to working at the muscles in his brother's back for a few more minutes wondering what Inuyasha thought of what he had said. He then stopped with a sigh. "Why don't you lay on your stomach, brother? I will be able to do this better if you did."

Inuyasha nodded slightly and stretched out languidly on his stomach as he was asked, still reeling somewhat from Sesshoumaru's words about his own spots. He felt Sesshoumaru straddle his backside and bit at his lower lip. His half-hard member pressed firmly to the ground making him a bit uncomfortable. He could also feel the heat of his brother's own crotch pressing against his ass. 'Man, this is just too weird…' he thought. He then felt himself grow even harder as his brother worked his lower back in his hands again. 'Damnit, what in the hell is wrong with me? It's my brother touching me for crying out loud…' he thought as he started becoming more and more aroused.

Sesshoumaru could smell the desire permeate up from his brother as he continued to exploit the tender spots of his back. His hands keenly worked the muscles and he soon felt Inuyasha pressing up against him. Sesshoumaru smiled at this, just knowing that it was partly due to the raging hard on his brother was getting. When arousal enveloped a human or a demon, something changed about their scent, something unmistakable that a demon such as his-self could pick up instantly. He started to lighten the touch of his fingers until he was merely stroking the erogenous spots. "Are you enjoying this, brother?" he asked, knowing very well what the answer was.

Inuyasha was quickly turning into putty in his brother's hands. He moaned deep inside his throat as a shiver ran down his spine. "More than you probably want to know, Sesshi," he replied as he became fully hard. He heard his older sibling chuckle slightly at his remark. It was a sound of pure delight that echoed from his brother, as well as a sound of illicit knowledge. It was all the half demon could take. He flipped over, sending Sesshoumaru to the ground.

Before Sesshoumaru knew what had happened he had landed on his ass on the ground. Just barely beginning to recover from the sudden move, he was dazed once more as Inuyasha pounced on him. He went plummeting backwards as his brother pressed into him. He looked wide-eyed up at his younger brother as his arms were pinned above his head. His mind began to work overtime and his long bushy tail wagged hyperly as Inuyasha glared down at him. "My, little brother, a bit worked up are we?" he teased finally as his head began to work correctly. The feel of his brother pressed against him was making him grow hard himself, and he reveled in the elating sensation.

Inuyasha smirked down at his brother. "I wonder why. I told you my lower back was a weak spot for me, yet you had to go and fuck with it anyway." He pressed his hard cock against his brother's, a bit taken aback to find that Sesshoumaru was growing hard as well. "Humph, looks like I aint the only one getting worked up, _brother,_" he mocked.

"Careful, Inuyasha, this is no game we play. I am more then ready to take you right now as it is. Can you say the same?" Sesshoumaru queried as he brought his tail to wrap about his brother's waist.

"What does it feel like my answer is? You've known for a long ass time now that I like men."

Sesshoumaru smiled devilishly up at his brother. "So I have, but you never knew that I, too, like men as well, brother."

Inuyasha reeled once more from Sesshoumaru's confession for moment. He then quirked his head to the side and took in the sight of Sesshoumaru beneath him so submissively. It was positively odd to see him like that. "Why me, Sesshi? There are plenty of other men and women out there, demon _and_ human alike, that would die for the chance to be with you. So why do you want me?"

Sesshoumaru genuinely smiled at this. His brother was oblivious to his own beauty and he found that to be quite entrancing. "Simply, brother, because I think you are positively _the_ _most_ beautiful creature alive. I was blindly jealous of you for so long because of this fact. That was why I spent all those years tormenting you. I could not stand my jealousy of you; it drove me mad. As you can see, though, I am past my jealous adolescence. It may have been a long time coming, but at least I have grown beyond it now."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped him. He would have never even considered the possibility of what he said. He always thought that Sesshoumaru's jealousy and hatred of him was because their father had favored him due to the fact he was half-human and their father had adored humans. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You're wrong, Sesshi. I'm not beautiful, I'm merely a putrid half-breed," he began, using his brother's own words. He then turned his eyes back upon his brother. "You, on the other hand, are truly a beauty. I envy you for your looks. You can have any man or woman you want. Me though, I can't." Inuyasha dropped his head again as he moved from atop his brother, coming to rest beside him with eyes locked on the ground. "Most humans hate me because I have demon blood in me and most demons hate me because I have human in me. There is no way I could ever win either way..." he added as his eyes filled with tears.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the show of emotion coming from Inuyasha. He sat up slowly and took him into his arms. He wrapped his tail tightly around his brother as he embraced him. "It looks as if we have much more in common then what we could have ever thought possible," he replied. He hooked his right first finger under his brother's chin and lifted his face up to peer at him. "You may be only half demon, Inuyasha, but you are _the _most powerful demon in all the lands, and do you know why?" he asked. He seen Inuyasha shake his head and he let out a sigh. "Because, dear one, you have the power of true beauty at your disposal. You are beautiful on the inside as well as on the outside. It is by far the most valuable and potent gift of all. Any man or woman, both demon and human alike, that have any sense in their heads can see what a perfect creation you are, and if they can not see it then they are both blind and idiotic."

Inuyasha began to tear up even further. "All these spent years…fighting…hating one another for wielding what we ourselves wanted…when all along…it was each other we…truly wanted most…"

Sesshoumaru's heart panged him as he seen his brother in obvious mental and emotional distress. He bowed his head and shook it smally. "No, dear one, not wanted; _needed_." As a lonely tear fell down his own cheek, Sesshoumaru leaned into his brother, kissing his lips softly. A knot of happiness formed in his throat, threatening to devour him and he gave no resistance to it, merely allowed it to spread and swallow him whole. Inuyasha began to return his kiss and he lost almost all ability to think. After their lips parted, he looked into his brother's eyes. "I am yours, Yashi, and yours alone, in mind, body and soul."

Inuyasha sighed and hugged his brother to him grazing his neck with his lips. "I have always been yours, Sesshi. I still am. All you have to do now is to take me," Inuyasha said with a second sigh. He pressed his lips to his brother's neck slightly and then nipped at the soft flesh where the pulse was strongest.

Sesshoumaru moaned and shivered as Inuyasha lightly bit his neck. He then felt his brother's hands run over his side to his hips and he smiled. "I see you were paying attention to my remark on my own spots. I am glad. Though now, I definitely have a hard on that will not go away. That is, unless you do something about it, brother," he quipped softly. Another shudder ran through him as he felt Inuyasha continue to exploit his erogenous spots as well as his neck.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he felt the shudder run through his brother. He lightly ran his fingertips over the spots where his brother's sides met his hips. He was rewarded with a gasp sounding in Sesshoumaru's throat. He lapped lightly at his brother's neck as his fingers kept making light trails over his weak spots. He then looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes with a small grin. "Don't worry so much, brother. It will give you wrinkles. 'Sides, I have every intention of doing something about that misfit member of yours." Inuyasha then allowed his left hand to slip from his brother's hip to run his palm over Sesshoumaru's more then ample hardness.

Sesshoumaru let out a shuddering breath as he felt his brother's hand caressing lightly at his hard member. "Please, Yashi, don't tease me…," he groaned out. He then bit his lower lip as his brother's prying hand squeezed lightly at his hardness.

Inuyasha smiled and nipped at Sesshoumaru's neck again. "Humph, here I aint even got started and your already begging…which by the way, is a rather attractive sound when it's coming from you." With out waiting for a reply he pushed his brother on to his back once more. He made quick work of the clothing that encased Sesshoumaru's body and discarded them. He began to leave a trail of kisses down his brother's chest and stomach. He was rewarded with a groan escaping Sesshoumaru's throat as he licked and kissed at his erogenous spots. He then brought his hand back to the hard organ between his brother's thighs and began to stroke it softly.

Sesshoumaru took a sharp breath in and closed his eyes. "By the Gods, Yashi…" he growled softly. He had been with numerous men and women before, but never had any of his lovers attained such a response out of his body. He was in pure bliss as his brother worked him with his hand and teased at his weak spots with his more then capable mouth and tongue. As elating as the pleasure he already felt was, it did nothing to prepare him for the sensation of Inuyasha's mouth closing over his member. He cried out softly and bucked slightly as he felt his brother's wet hot mouth begin to suckle at his hardness.

Inuyasha woke up suddenly, covered in sweat. He was breathing heavily and his member throbbed with want between his thighs. He tried to shake the visions of the dream he had just had of his brother from his mind. Try as he might though, the cogent pictures of the dream refused to leave him. He groaned as he ran a hand down to rub at his all too painful erection. Why was he dreaming of his brother is such ways? Moreover, why did they turn him on so damned much? Inuyasha didn't know, what he did know though was that he needed to take care of his errant hardness and now. He looked about to see that the others were still soundly asleep and stood. He walked with great effort into the woods and made his way to the lake that was nearby.

Once at the water's edge he removed his clothing and entered the naturally warm water. He went to sit next to a huge rock, leaning against it. He ran his hand back down to his still all too hard organ and began to rub it lightly. A few minutes later, biting his lower lip, he wrapped his hand about the hard flesh and began to manipulate it. This was the third time in the past week he had to nurse himself when he woke up. He let out a low gasp as he began to fall into the sensuous pleasure he provoked in himself, the visions of the dream still fresh in his mind adding to the experience. He began to stroke himself faster as his eyes closed, focusing on the mental images of Sesshoumaru and himself from the dreams.

Sesshoumaru watched as his younger brother masterfully manipulated himself. He had had many dreams of Inuyasha as of late. In them they were lovers, and try as he might, he could not push the dreams from his mind. As he watched his brother touch himself, he began to grow hard himself. He let out a low growl and ran a hand down to his own organ, lightly beginning to stroke it with the same rhythm in which Inuyasha touched himself. His tail began to wag wildly as he began to pant with ecstasy. With eyes glued on his brother, he bit his tongue as he came hard. With an effort, he cleaned off his hand and fixed himself, then turned to leave. He knew what he needed to know to set the plan he had been forming in to action.

Inuyasha let out a thunderous growl as he came. Afterward he sat there panting for a moment. He then caught the scent of a demon and let out a groan. He heard rustling in a near by bush and sighed. 'I can't even get ten minutes to myself anymore,' he thought as he left the water. He jerked on his pants and went to the spot where the noise had been. He was about to use his Iron Reaver claws when, of all people, Sesshoumaru exited the bushes. Inuyasha gasped and dropped his hand to his side. "What the hell! Were you spying on me, Sesshoumaru? How long have you been watching me?" he demanded hotly. He couldn't stop a flush from creeping into his face, however, as his mind went back to the dreams. What embaraced him most in this moment, though, was the fact that Sesshoumaru had to have been there at least long enough to see him in the water touching himself.

Sesshoumaru let out a snort and took in the site of his younger brother. He had to admit that he found his half demon brother quite attractive. He contemplated the situation a moment and then smiled softly. "Long enough to know that you do indeed have needs that are obviously going unattended. Don't worry though, Inuyasha, your secret is safe with me, I shant tell a soul," he replied.

"You're really an idiot you know that? It was because of you I had to do it, you bastard! If I could stop dreaming about you, then I wouldn't have to touch myself!" Inuyasha retorted before he could stop himself. As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, he realized what he had done. He flushed to crimson and turned from his brother, cursing silently at himself.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by his brother's words. 'He has been dreaming of me, resulting in him having to pleasure himself? As I have him?' he wondered in awe. "I…don't know what to say, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru bowed his head respectfully and sat down hard.

"Oh, don't even dare give me that self righteous act, Sesshoumaru! You don't have to add insult to injury," Inuyasha gruffed out. "What, did you pay off an old hag to put a spell on me or something?"

"I am not trying to insult you, Inuyasha, and I would never hire someone to cast any spells on you." Sesshoumaru began. "I…I have been dreaming of you as well. From the looks of it, in the same manner you have been dreaming of me. I too have had to…please myself after I awake from them…" he added then bowed his head further. He could feel the heat flood his face and chest. "That is why I came to find you. I…I cannot go on like this Inuyasha…merely dreaming of you. I…I need to experience you as I do in my dreams, or I will surely go mad…"

Inuyasha was taken aback. Did he just say what he thought he did? He shook his head and snorted. "You went mad long ago, Sesshi, so I don't think you have to worry about that part."

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked up at his little brother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You have been mad for as long as I can remember. As I also said, that isn't what you need to worry about, what you need to worry about is what I'm going to do to you," Inuyasha said with a smirk. He waited a few seconds until Sesshoumaru went to say something else and pounced on him.

Before Sesshoumaru could even blink, Inuyasha had him pinned to the ground kissing him. He felt his little brother's tongue snake authoritively into his mouth and his eyes went wide. As realization seeped into his mind, he began to kiss Inuyasha back. His tail flicked a few times, and then flipped to drape over his brother's hips, and settled.

Inuyasha pulled back finally and smiled wickedly down at his older brother. "I've got to admit, Sesshi, I have wanted to do this for some time now. So forgive me if I'm a bit…rough…with you."

Again, Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. "You…you have?" he asked and saw his brother nod. He could do nothing but let out a groan and pull his brother back into another kiss. His blood began to boil as his and his brother's tongues entwined in a deep and forbidden kiss. He slipped his right hand down to his brother's organ to find that it was quite hard once more. He groaned into the kiss as he began to softly stroke at the hardness of his brother.

Inuyasha broke the kiss with a low growl as he felt Sesshoumaru's hand on his member. Gritting his teeth, he ripped open his brother's shirt and ran his claws over the now bare flesh. He heard his brother gasp and groan below him and it sent shivers through his spine. He then lowered his mouth to his brother's neck and bit roughly at the pulse. The feeling of his brother's hand on his insurgent member was causing him to lose what little control he had.

Sesshoumaru was in unadulterated rapture as Inuyasha scratched and bit him. He bucked against his younger sibling's advances as he continued to work his organ in his hand. He could smell the unreserved arousal suffusing Inuyasha now and it only drove him on further. He then felt Inuyasha scratch his claws over his sides and hips and whimpered out as he bucked harshly up.

Inuyasha grinned to himself as he heard Sesshoumaru whimper beneath him. It surprised him slightly to realize that Sesshoumaru's erogenous spots were exactly where he had dreamt they were, but recovered quickly. He shifted and lowered his mouth to his brother's right hip and began to tease at the sensitive spot, kissing, biting, and lapping at it.

Sesshoumaru's mind whirled in elation as he felt Inuyasha orally exploit his weak spot. He writhed and whimpered beneath the younger one, almost to the point of cuming in his pants. His tail hyperly swished back and forth, as it draped over his brother's back. He felt as if he was falling into a never-ending spiral of pleasure and pain that was mingling together provocatively and hedonistically. Never had any lover induced so much profligative bliss in him.

Inuyasha growled deep within his throat as he rose up slightly to glare at Sesshoumaru with lust-filled eyes. He ran his hands over his brother's sides and hips once more. He then grasped the waist of his pants and tugged them harshly off. He heard Sesshoumaru gasp as he bared him to his gaze. He removed his own pants as he brought a hand to stroke at his brother's hardness. He moved again and began to press his own organ into him.

Sesshoumaru moaned loudly as he felt Inuyasha's member fill him to the brink of ripping. He was totally at his brother's mercy and he obviously had none right now. His body began to ache with want as he felt his brother begin to thrust in and out of him. He whimpered loudly as his blood ignited with the desire to have release.

Inuyasha started to feel Sesshoumaru's body tense around and he moaned deeply. "Not yet, brother. You aint getting out of it that easily," he growled out. He retreated from his brother to bring his mouth to his left hip, teasing it as he had the right one.

Sesshoumaru gasped and whimpered in complaint as Inuyasha tormented him. His organ was painfully aching for release and his brother was denying him of it until he was done with him, if even then. "Please Yashi! Please don't tease me like this!" he begged breathlessly. He groaned and bucked as he felt his brother close his mouth around his organ. His tail flicked and wrapped about Inuyasha's chest, his nails digging into the soft earth beneath him as he was assaulted by the sensations of his brother's suckling. He snaked the end of his tail down to his brother's hardness and began to run it over the length of his member.

Inuyasha growled against Sesshoumaru's hard organ as he felt his tail stroke his own. He faintly became aware of a third presence but paid no heed to it, to enthralled in making his older brother writhe in pleasure to give a damn. He moved and kissed his sibling, snaking his tongue into his mouth as he thrusted into him again.

Sesshoumaru brought his right hand up to grasp Inuyasha's hair as he returned the searing kiss. As he felt his brother thrusting inside of him again, he wrapped his legs about his waist, his tail coming up to wrap about his chest and throat. He gasped loudly, breaking the kiss, as he felt Inuyasha thrust harder into him.

Kagome stood at the edge of the lake with a look of pure dismay and disbelief on her face. She couldn't grasp any reason for what she was seeing. Inuyasha…he was having sex…with Sesshoumaru. She dropped to her knees as her eyes stayed glued on the brothers, not believing it at all. They fought continuously; Sesshoumaru was bent on killing Inuyasha, so why…why were they having sex? They were brothers for crying out loud! They shouldn't be doing such things with each other! The Feudal Era was certainly different from her time if warring brothers came together as lovers like this. It felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest as she watched. She knew now that she would never have Inuyasha as she wanted. If he was with his brother, there was no chance for her. Tears began to stream down her face. She was unable to look away but wanted to desperately.

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru begin to tense up again, but did not stop this time. He began to thrust harder into his brother feeling his own release rapidly approaching. He was at a loss for words. His brother looked so amazing to him this close to release. Each whimper he heard echo from Sesshoumaru's throat only drove him that much more to have his brother cum for him. He wanted, needed, to see what he looked like in the moment of release. As he continued to thrust into his brother, he brought a hand to stroke lightly at Sesshoumaru's hardness, all the while his eyes watching his brother's face. He then felt the hot splash of his brother's seed hit his hand, amazed even further by the expression on his face. He was truly beautiful, as if he were an angel, in that moment. He let out a deep growl then as he too came.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms about Inuyasha as they finished their releases drawing him down onto him in an embrace. He was panting harshly as well was his brother above him and they both were shaking. He began softly petting his brother as he sighed in contentment. "Yashi…my Yashi…Please promise me you will never leave me…that things will stay like this for us now…"

Inuyasha went wide-eyed and shifted, looking up at his brother. "Sesshi…You mean…you want to stay with me?" He seen Sesshoumaru nod and he teared up. "Nothing would make me happier…" he cooed and nuzzled his face into the crook of his brother's neck. "It's all I ever wanted…for us to have a real relationship…no matter what manner of one it was…or is…" He pulled back and kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips softly. He then pulled away to look into his brother's eyes. "I love you Sesshi. I always have…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and hugged Inuyasha to him again. "I love you too, Yashi. I was just too blind to see it for the longest time, but I do see it now…and I will never let you go."

Inuyasha sighed and rested his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He could still feel the third presence near by. His left ear twitched slightly as the persistent presence tickled at his mind. He sat up and looked about, spotting instantly who he felt. "Shit…"

Sesshoumaru sat up and looked at Inuyasha, the questioning apparent all over his face. He saw him point over to the edge of the lake and saw the young female, Kagome, whom his brother had been traveling with. "Is it safe to say she saw us, Yashi?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I felt her presence a while ago, I just wasn't sure who it was or cared at the time. Sesshi…she's in love with me…" Inuyasha's heart panged him slightly knowing that the girl would be hurting from what she saw.

"Perhaps you should go talk to her then Yashi. You at least owe her an explanation of what she saw if she has such feelings for you." Sesshoumaru watched the girl as she sat on her knees noting that her aura was dark with sadness. He saw Inuyasha stand and slip his pants on. He followed suite by dressing himself and standing. "Do you wish for me to go with you, or should I wait here while you talk to her?"

Inuyasha shook his head and took Sesshoumaru by the hand. "Come with me…" he said in a half request. He began to walk over to Kagome, Sesshoumaru walking silently next to him. As they came up on her, she looked up at them and Inuyasha felt as if he were going to die.

"You don't have to say anything…Inuyasha…it was your choice to make…" Kagome said in a sad voice. She stood up and turned, walking away from the brothers. After taking a few steps, she stopped and turned to face Sesshoumaru. "I swear to you, if you hurt Inuyasha in any way, Sesshoumaru, I will kill you." She then turned and walked off into the woods. 'I may kill you anyway…' she thought as she went back to camp.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and sat down. "Now what am I going to do…"

Sesshoumaru studied his brother's reactions for a moment. "Yashi…do you feel the same about the girl as she does for you?" he asked in a low voice as he took a seat next to him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No…I did love Kikyo…Kagome is her reincarnation…but I no longer feel that way for her…or Kagome. I do care for her as a friend though…a best friend…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, silently sighing in relief that Inuyasha did not return the affections. "If she truly cares for you, Yashi, she will accept us. She will want you to be happy no matter who it is you are with. She is a smart and caring girl from what I have seen of her. Give her a while to work through it in her own way and to accept it. I am sure that she will soon."

Inuyasha nodded slightly. Sesshoumaru's words made perfect sense to him and comforted him vastly. He leaned over and placed his head on his brother's shoulder with a small sigh. "I hope so. If she doesn't, I will have to leave her to go her own way and me my own. I hope though that my path will be with you and her both. I can't stand the thought of loosing her friendship, or to loose you now that I have you…"

Sesshoumaru petted his brother once more. "I am sure that she will stay, she just needs a chance to get use to the thought of us. From what I understand, her time is a lot different from ours. Therefore, she needs to adjust to it. She will with time though. Don't worry."

12


End file.
